


Spaced Out

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Adopts Child(ren), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 8 Wind, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 8 WindDear Miss Dupain-Cheng,You are cordially invited to the Birthday Ball of Cassandra Cain-Wayne, as Damian Wayne's date.As you know the dress code is black tie and the theme is 'Space'. Usually, in these invitations, a list of trusted and capable boutiques and designers would be included. But, due to your chosen profession, I assume you can make the necessary arrangements.Please be aware that paparazzi and press will be covering this event.We sincerely await your response,Alfred Pennyworth,On behalf of the Wayne family.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 448





	Spaced Out

The wind swept through Marinette's hair. Her new second-hand convertible gliding, seamlessly. 

She pulled up to her boutique in downtown Gotham. Business was booming and her newest line sold out almost immediately. She had to order extra fabric almost every day just to keep up with demand. Not to mention her commissions. 

Luckily, her new notoriety earned her enough money to buy a second-hand car to carry any materials she finds while 'browsing' fabric and fashion stores (which is usually a lot) and to hire a few new employees to take on the floor designs, whilst she worked on commissions. 

She entered the shop and flipped the open sign. Marinette sat behind the counter and pulled out her sketchbook, she could design while working the register, so she would usually be the one on 'desk duty', unless she had to actually assemble her commissions. 

The bell rang and a tall man wearing all black walked in. He was about Marinette's age and definitely easy on the eyes. 

"Where can I find the owner?" 

Marinette smiled, "Right here." 

An incredulous look passed his face, "You're MDC?" 

"Is that such a shocker?" 

He looked at her as if analysing her movements, "I just pictured you… Older." 

She squinted her eyes, "What can I do for you?" 

….. 

As it turns out Marinette was commissioned to make a dress for the man's (who she learned was named Damian) sister. 

It would be her birthday in 4 months and a surprise ball organised by his family was going to be held in her honour (pfft rich people). Damian was tasked with getting her dress. 

Marinette was given a picture of the girl to know what would suit her, her measurements (rich people apparently have their family members measurements on hand) and the theme of the party, 'Space', not vague at all. 

Every once in awhile, Damian would come around to see her progress, make a comment or two and generally be a pest. 

Soon, he started to come by once a week, then every day. 

He'd play it off as being a diligent client, but none of Marinette's other clients would even stop by until the fitting. Sometimes never. 

Marinette, despite her reluctance, became (dare she say it?) fond of Damian's lack of filter. It was refreshing. 

What she didn't realise was that Damian was becoming quite fond of Marinette, himself. 

….. 

An envelope was dropped on her desk, two months before her original deadline (she easily finished in half the time she needed, with maybe a tiny bit of Ladybug luck on her side). 

"What's this?" She said picking the envelope up and carefully ripping the tab. 

"An invitation."

She looked up curiously at him, before reading the contents, 

_Dear Miss Dupain-Cheng,_

_You are cordially invited to the Birthday Ball of Cassandra Cain-Wayne, as Damian Wayne's date._

_As you know the dress code is black tie and the theme is 'Space'. Usually, in these invitations, a list of trusted and capable boutiques and designers would be included. But, due to your chosen profession, I assume you can make the necessary arrangements._

_Please be aware that paparazzi and press will be covering this event._

_We sincerely await your response,_

_Alfred Pennyworth,_

_On behalf of the Wayne family._

_P. S. We have heard many brilliant things about your designs and we can't wait to see the outfits you make. We wish to make a formal request for you to be the official designer and consultant for the Wayne Family._

"You want me to be your consultant?" 

Damian tutted, "And designer." 

Marinette read the invitation again before a teasing grin broke out on her face, "You also, want me as your date." 

He controlled his face into a composed look, "I may have gotten used to you in the past two months."

She poked his shoulder, "'Gotten used to'? Oh c'mon, Damian. You at least tolerate me, you even want me as your date, that could qualify as liking. Or dare I say it," she gasped overdramatically, "Friends." 

Damian tutted, "Maybe, I want to be more than friends." 

She smiled at him, "Maybe I do, too." 

….. 

The night of the ball arrived and after sending Cass' dress, shoes and accessories over to the Manor with Damian, Marinette got ready. 

She was careful to make her dress less extravagant looking than Cass', she didn't want to show-up the birthday girl. 

Her off-the-shoulder dark blue bodice was complimented by a skirt covered in hand-embroidered constellations. She wore her hair in a low bun decorated with a star hairpiece. 

Marinette also put in long chain earrings, one with a star and one with a moon, that were complemented by a choker like chain with dainty stars and planets. Her shoes were gladiator-style silver heels. 

Pleased with her outfit, she walked outside her apartment to find her new boyfriend waiting by a limo. 

Once he saw her, his back unconsciously straightened, "You look lovely, Marinette." 

Marinette looked at Damian's tux, it looked like your average black tie outfit, except if you looked closely enough you could see tiny stars and planets embroidered into it, camouflaged subtly into the tuxedo with its perfectly matching colour, "You clean up nicely yourself, Damian," She straightened his bow tie with a smirk, "Nice tux." 

Damian grinned, "Y'know, I got out from a boutique downtown. You might know it, bright colours, amazing clothes, the owner's pretty cute." 

"Oh? That sounds like I have a competition, Damian. Do I need to fight a girl for your heart?" She teased. 

He held her hand, "You wouldn't need to because I'm head over heels with this girl. Nothing you can do or say could change that." 

She smiled softly and lightly pecked his cheek, "Not even this?"

"Hmm, actually try that, again." 

She rolled her eyes, playfully, but still kissed his cheek, or at least she tried to. Instead, Damian moved his head at the very last second and captured his lips on hers. 

When they pulled apart, slightly out of breath, Damian whispered as a smile tugged his lips, "You have the most convincing argument I've ever seen, Angel. I might just have to reconsider this boutique girl." 

Marinette grinned, "Hmm? Well, maybe another argument or two would fully convince you." 

….. 

After a few more kisses, the two realised that they should leave, lest they be late. They pulled up to the Manor courtyard, that was currently being overrun by tabloids and paparazzi. 

Damian exited the car and held a hand out to Marinette. This action alone caused a gasp and whispers to ripple through the crowd, 'Damian Wayne arrived with a date?' 

Marinette placed her hand in his and let him help her out. The paparazzi ooh'd at her dress before clamouring for an interview with Damian and his new amour. 

"Damian, who is this lovely lady?" 

With his hand in hers, he answered, "My girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

"Marinette! Who are you wearing?" 

"It's actually a dress I made myself, I own a boutique here in Gotham."

More questions came. 

"How did you two meet?" 

Damian answered, "Well, I actually commissioned her to make my sisters dress for this evening, which you'll see later. And I just kept bugging her until, I guess, I grew on her." 

The crowd aww'd. 

A brash voice broke out of the crowd, "How do you respond to the rumours about how you're the father-to-be of the product of a drunken one-night-stand?" 

Marinette's face fell. She knew that voice. 

Damian frowned, looking into the crowd for the speaker, "Well, I'd say those rumours are false." 

"You bastard!" 

A heavily pregnant, sausage haired brunette ran out and slapped him in the face. 

Marinette knew this woman. The one and only, Lila Rossi. 

"How could you abandon me and your child? For some hussy!" 

Damian's demeanor changed from calm to extremely pissed, "Ma'am, I've never met you before in my life. I don't know who the father of your child is, but it's not me. Now, it would do you well not to speak of my girlfriend like that, she is a very respectable woman and I don't appreciate the way you speak of her."

Marinette's eyes narrowed, "You may never have met her, Damian, but I have. She's Lila Rossi. Remember that liar I told you about, from Paris?" 

He nodded, suddenly with a scowl on his face, "The one who willingly got akumatized?" 

The reporters gasped, they all knew about the horrors of what happened in Paris. The city was under siege for 7 years and after 3, it was made into a No Man's Land. Nobody was allowed to leave or enter the city without permits, and those were only given to the initial evacuees, those who were most vulnerable, like the elderly, mothers and babies, the sick. 

Nobody was allowed to leave or enter after that, except military personnel, until Hawkmoth was defeated. 

The city itself was ravaged with gangs and was split into territories, wherever the military didn't have control over. It was a massacre and over 30% of Parisians who stayed died of disease, starvation or they were killed and couldn't be revived by Ladybug's Lucky Charm (including Marinette's parents). Everyone else was just killed and tortured over and over again, unable to escape the cruel cycle. Then the impossible happened, the heroes of Paris found Hawkmoth and the Final Battle began. 

They say, very few Parisians were actually alive during the fight and can remember in full detail what actually happened. The only thing the world knows for sure is that Hawkmoth died that day, disintegrated by Chat Noir's Cataclysm in an insane attempt to take his miraculous while his powers were activated after the Butterfly Brooch had already been retrieved. He didn't stand a chance. 

There was still another year before Martial Law was lifted and the City of Love was free, although few call it that anymore. 

The dead were counted and mourned and many survivors couldn't bare to stay in their hometown after the heroes announced their sudden (albeit well deserved) retirement. Only about 40% of the city's original population still lives there. The survivors have been known across the globe to be some of the toughest, most resourceful people alive, it actually became commonplace to put 'Siege Survivor' onto resumés and CVs. 

The Siege had a traumatic effect on the entire world, but especially the Parisians, and to hear that Marinette was one of those few, really put everything into perspective for the reporters. And to hear that someone willingly helped Hawkmoth was truly an insult to the dead. 

Damian glared at Lila, "Miss Rossi. You are truly a disgrace. When your baby is born, I will take a paternity test to prove it's not mine and I would encourage you to grow up and stop trying to live your silly fantasies with your lies and start living in the real world. You have another person to take care of now and I hope you can realise that."

Lila smirked, "Please, I'll be putting this brat up for adoption the second it comes out." 

From across the courtyard, Bruce Wayne shot up and ran over to his son. 

"Did I hear 'Adoption'? Oh hello, Marinette, Cass looks lovely tonight."

Marinette grinned, "Thank you, Bruce. I hope she likes the dress." 

He smiled and shook his head, "She loves it. I bet she'll insist on wearing it for the next hundred parties. Now, what's this about an adoption? Asking for a friend."

Lila stared at him in bemusement. 

The newspapers and magazines certainly won't run out of things to talk about. I mean what did they expect from a Wayne party. 

….. 

After escaping the drama (and Bruce) Marinette and Damian entered the Manor, so they could take their seats. 

As soon as all the guests and (legitimate) reporters arrived, a young woman walked down the grand staircase, wearing a dark blue ball gown covered with stars. She wore spiralling silver heels and a simple pendant. Her dark hair was woven with a golden star hairpiece. 

Cass looked absolutely stunning. 

Damian nudged Marinette, "You absolutely outdid yourself." 

She grinned. 

….. 

Throughout the night Marinette danced with her boyfriend over and over, laughter emanating from the two of them. 

Towards the end of the night, Cass got on stage to say a few words. And few it was. 

"Thank you all for coming, tonight. Thank you, MDC, for this lovely gown. Have a good time." 

The Waynes smiled at their family member's antics. 

….. 

A few months later, Marinette sat beside a huge pile of clothes in Dicks room, while Damian sat on the couch. 

"Dick, sweetie, I am the family designer and consultant, I swear to fucking God if I find one more disco outfit I will throw hands."

Damian snorted and she turned on him. 

"Don't think I won't come after you, Wayne. Black on black, really?"

Bruce walked into the room. "Keep it down will you," He whispered furiously, "The babies are sleeping." 

After being plastered on the cover of several magazines for the wrong reasons, Lila couldn't find anyone to adopt her baby. Luckily for her, serial adopter Bruce Wayne offered to adopt the baby, on the condition that she agreed to a closed adoption and wouldn't even think about the Wayne's and Marinette, again. 

Surprisingly, the baby turned out to be babies. The twins were born 5 minutes apart on different days. Two girls. 

They already had Bruce wrapped around their fingers. Although nobody was surprised. 

Marinette grabbed the rubbish bag and threw all of Dicks clothes in there. 

"Hey!" 

Marinette glared at him, "We're going to give these to a charity shop. And then you need a brand new wardrobe."

Bruce sighed, "I'd argue but it's true and it's not like we can't afford it." 

"Hey!" 

….. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @18-fandoms-unite-08 for beta-reading!  
> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
